Republic of Haven
The Republic of Haven, known as the People's Republic of Haven while governed by the Legislaturalists and the Committee of Public Safety (1700-1915 PD), was a multi-system star nation surrounded by many one-system independent nations. The term "Havenite" was used to describe any person, object or concept associated with the Republic. During the period when Haven was known as the People's Republic of Haven, the term "Peep" was also used. (HH1) Star Geography The capital of the Republic was Nouveau Paris on the planet Haven in the Haven System. The Basilisk System, home of one of the Manticore Wormhole Junction termini, was to the 'west' of Haven, along with the Silesian Confederacy and the Anderman Empire. The Star Kingdom of Manticore was to the 'southwest', and the planet, Erewhon, with its Erewhon Wormhole Junction to the 'south'. Member Systems : See Member Systems of the Republic of Haven * Haven System – Capital system of the Republic, home of the planet Haven * Cerberus System – Location of the prison planet Hades History Before the DuQuesne Plan Despite being located more than one hundred and fifty light years further from Earth, Haven was settled over a century before Manticore thanks to the development of the Warshawski sail. Haven was exceptionally suited to human life, a fact which, coupled with the financial support of a joint venture of eleven Solarian League-based corporate sponsors that funded the original colony mission, ensured an very fast growth rate for the new colony. During its first centuries of existence, the Republic of Haven was one of the most prosperous human worlds in the galaxy, and was viewed as a sort of "interstellar Athens." Considering the poverty of its less favored citizens an aberration in light of Haven's prosperity, the Havenite government launched welfare measures which, after a few centuries, became a caricature of a welfare state. DuQuesne Plan and the formation of the People's Republic In 1700 PD, the Republic was renamed the People's Republic of Haven and used a kind of deceit that transformed the poor sections of society into a welfare state, in which citizens were entitled to a specified standard of living adjusted for inflation known as a Basic Living Stipend. The new head of state became the Hereditary President of the People's Republic of Haven. A new breed of machine politicians, called Dolist Managers, emerged as kingmakers, being able to deliver the votes of millions of so-called "Dolists" to the candidates (called Legislaturists) of their choosing. Some years later, the deteriorating financial and economic condition of the Republic led to the DuQuesne Plan which expected to use conquest to make up the shortfall. The original Havenite democracy disappeared, and power came to be concentrated within the Legislaturalist families, who established a number of secret police organizations to maintain control over the renamed People's Republic of Haven. The original Havenite Constitution was replaced by a new document which enshrined Legislaturalist rule. This constitution was the first step of the so-called "DuQuesne Plan", named after the Havenite politician who proposed it. (HH1) Around 1845, the PRH began a campaign of expansion in order to find new sources of income to compensate for the increasingly underperforming economy, including the welfare state. The Pegasus System was one of its first conquests. The PRH made no declaration of war, so the Pegasus System Navy had no warning. The Gaston System was one of the next conquests about ten years later, and while no declaration of war was made in that case either, the Gaston Space Navy had seen what had happened to Pegasus and was better prepared. (HH8) In 1888 PD, the PRH conquered the Trevor's Star System, containing the planet, San Martin, and the Trevor's Star Terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction. In 1900 PD, the PRH launched Operation Odysseus, which was a plan to conquer the Basilisk System. It failed due to the active intervention by HMS Fearless and her Captain, Honor Harrington. In 1901 PD, all Havenite vessels were subjected to search by a Star Kingdom of Manticore Royal Proclamation because of the incident at Medusa. ( ) Honor Harrington was tried and convicted in absentia by an Havenite court of murder, but also decorated and promoted by the Royal Manicoran Navy. In 1903 PD, the PRH started to send supplies, men, and warships to the Endicott System to help in the coming war with Manticore. (HH2) First Havenite-Manticoran War See First Havenite-Manticoran War Second Havenite-Manticoran War See Second Havenite-Manticoran War Government Executive Branch Head of the State * Hereditary President of the People's Republic of Haven ** Sidney Harris (1900 PD) * Chairman of the Committee of Public Safety ** Robert Stanton Pierre (1905-1914 PD) ** Oscar Saint-Just (1914-1915 PD) * President of the Republic of Haven ** Eloise Pritchart (1915-1922 PD) Cabinets and Cabinet Members * Chief of Naval Operations ** Admiral Amos Parnell (1900 PD) ** Admiral Ivan Bukato (until 1914 PD) ** Admiral Thomas Theisman (1914-1922 PD) * Secretary of the Economy office replaced by the Secretary of the Treasury ** Walter Frankel (1900-1905 PD) ** George de la Sangliere (1905 PD) * Secretary of the Treasury ** Avram Turner (until 1914 PD) ** Rachel Hanriot (until 1922 PD) * Secretary For Foreign Affairs - office replaced by the Secretary of State ** Ronald Bergren (1900 PD) * Secretary of Education ** Eric Grossman (1905 PD) * Secretary for Internal Security - office abolished after the overthrow of the People's Republic ** Constance Palmer-Levy (1905 PD) ** Oscar Saint-Just (1905 PD) * Secretary of State Security - office abolished after the overthrow of the People's Republic ** Oscar Saint-Just (1905-1915 PD) * Secretary of Public Information - office abolished after the overthrow of the People's Republic ** Duncan Jessup (1905 PD) ** Cordelia Ransom (1905-1911 PD) ** Leonard Boardman (1911-1914 PD) ** Mosley (1914-1915 PD) * Secretary of State ** Arnold Giancola (1915-1920 PD) ** Leslie Montreau (1920-1922 PD) * Secretary of War ** Elaine Dumarest (1900 PD) ** Kline (until 1911 PD) ** Admiral Esther McQueen (1911-1914 PD) ** Admiral Thomas Theisman (1915-1922 PD) * Secretary of Commerce ** Tony Nesbitt (1922 PD) * Secretary of the Interior ** Walter Sanderson (1922 PD) * Attorney General of the Republic of Haven ** Denis LePic (1915-1922 PD) * Secretary of Technology ** Wanda Farley (until 1914 PD) ** Henrietta Barloi (1922 PD) * Secretary of Biosciences ** Sandra Staunton (1922 PD) * Secretary of Urban Affairs ** Stan Gregory (1922 PD) Legislative Branch The original Constitution of the Republic of Haven created a bicameral Congress composed of a Senate ( ) and a House of Legislators ( ); the concentration of power in the latter house of Congress led to what would become known as the Legislaturist regime. After the reformation of the Constitution which transformed the original Republic into the People's Republic, as per the DuQuesne Plan, the Senate was dissolved and the collective body of the Dolist Managers, the People's Quorum, was integrated into the government of the People's Republic. The restoration of the original Constitution by the post-Committee Pritchart Administration led to the reestablishment of Congress, which was again composed of two houses: the Senate and the House of Representatives. ( ) Judiciary Branch During the People's Republic, the highest court in the Havenite judiciary system was the Supreme Tribunal of the People's Justice, whose members were known as People's Justices. Following the restoration of the original Constitution, a Supreme Court was established as the highest court of law of the Republic of Haven A post by David Weber mentions the existance of a Supreme Court in the restored Republic: http://infodump.thefifthimperium.com/Harrington/hh_removing_giancola_from_office.htm, with powers of judicial review over every legislation passed by Congress. ( ) * Chief Justice of the Republic of Haven ** Jeffrey Tullingham (as of 1922 PD) Political Parties After the overthrow of the Committee of Public Safety and the restoration of the original Constitution, the existance of free political parties was once again authorized and several arose during the years of the Pritchart Administration. In order to ensure wide support for the Constitution, President Pritchart's cabinet included several members who belonged to different political parties. ( ) By 1922 PD, some of the largest parties in Havenite politics were: * Constitutional Progressive Party * Corporate Conservative Party * New Conservative Party * New Democrat Party Society and Culture Economy The economy of Haven was very fragile, and to help stabilize the economy, the government kept a constant state of warfare and conquests. The legal currency of Haven (throughout all its changes of government) was the Havenite credit. Culture In attempts to control the population, the government outlawed the history of Haven in the pre-People's Republic era and other material that was deemed illegal. The Mental Hygiene Police was responsible for enforcing these laws. Two centuries of deficit spending had wrecked Haven's economy to the point that the Legislaturists and the Dolist Managers were unable to fix the problem at the beginning of the 20th Century PD. (HH1) Dolists Dolists were the part of Havenine original lower class; they did not work and were supported with a Basic Living Stipend to live on. The BLS would change whenever the Government needed more money, especially in times of peace. (HH1) There were no Dolists supported with the BLS in the freshly conquered systems: those systems had to be expoited to support the poor Havenite economy. (HHA4:LGTP) Middle Class (real middle class before DuQuesne plan, business, non-legislaturist employees, Dolist managers) Legislaturists The Legislaturists were the ruling class of Haven under the DuQuesne plan, and were, in effect, a hereditary nobility. The DuQuesne plan originally intended for a non-hereditary system, in which replacements were selected via a cadet process. Being a Legislaturist opened many doors, such as high ranking positions in the government and military. (HH3) Military Republic of Haven Navy :See Republic of Haven Navy, Republic of Haven Army, Republic of Haven Marine Corps People's Republic of Haven Navy :See People' Navy, People's Army, People's Marines External links * The Universe of Honor Harrington by David Weber References Haven, Republic of